1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light source, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED) based signal lights. The present invention provides for a method of creating a more efficient signal light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal lights, such as yellow traffic lights or rail signals for example, provide visual indications. Previous yellow LED lights generally exhibit relatively poor energy efficiencies due to high degradation in light output at extreme temperatures, high or low. For example, traffic signal head temperatures can exceed 74 degrees Celsius (° C.) due to solar loading. The internal heating of each colored module of a traffic signal also contributes to the temperature rise.
Consequently, poor energy efficiencies may increase material costs, energy costs, and reduces the signal light life due to internal heating of electronic components. Reduced efficiencies may also limit the light intensity of the signal and create safety risks. Proper intensity levels are required, for example, on warm days with high solar loading as well as cooler days.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved signal light, e.g. a traffic signal light, rail signal light and the like.